Seeking More
by SuperSkye
Summary: When a young human finds her family is too much to handle, she retreats to her sanctuary, however she gets more than she expects and suddenly everything changes. Rated for coarse language, suggestive themes, and minor drug use. Chapter 5 now up which will
1. Welcome to my life

Hey look, another story! I was in a writing mood and since Armada is the only current series i've seen currently (trying to collect all the series) i'm working with the Armada characters.

Disclaimer: I own no transformers but any of my made up characters which you'll know when you read the story.

* * *

Back home things have been a little rough lately. My brother is an idiot, my sister is a brat, my mother hates me, and my dad… well he's not even around, all I know is we get child support payments of five hundred dollars a month, you'd think for being a millionaire he could spare a couple thousand for his family. Anyway, my names Laura, I'm an average sixteen year old, but I live a lonely life. My family recently moved, which in a way sucks but hey, we didn't have enough money to stay where we used to be. Besides, the community here is nicer and the wildlife is beautiful. Trees, mountains, animals, lush fields. Hopefully things will stay as nice as I hope, I start school tomorrow, and you know how nerve racking that can be. Well I'm downtown looking for a job, but so far it's doing me no luck, I might as well head home, it's getting late. 

It was eight thirty and with each slow step towards her home, it felt like the guillotine getting one foot closer to Laura's neck. She hated going home, and she felt alone. She never liked the solitary life style but she found she could never really make friends. That was her mother to blame. She had to go back a year because her mom would make her miss school to do housework, and babysitting other peoples brats to earn money while her brother sat on the couch, getting drunk or recovering from his latest high off drugs. No wonder the family had no money and lived in a (s'cuse my French) shit hole.

"Jake I'm home!"

"'bout time, shut up your god damn sister."  
Laura snarled and headed upstairs, avoiding the steps that have had their fair share of abuse from termites. Reaching the top landing Laura knelt down to her eleven year old sister, "Vanessa what did he do to you? You know not to scream like this when he's around."  
"I asked him if he could make me dinner 'cause I hadn't eaten since you left, and he said no and slapped me." She began to wail once more.

"You haven't eaten since I … you mean to tell me you haven't eaten since eleven this morning?" Laura wiped a tear away from her sister's cheek, and with a snivel, Vanessa nodded.

"I'll make some dinner then mom will be home, and everything will be ok."  
Vanessa smiled, sniffed and stood up. Suddenly as if a switch had been hit, Vanessa became cheery, "By the way, when you were gone, I got bored and hung out in your room for a bit."

As Vanessa went to skip away, Laura stood grabbed her sister by the butt pocket and pulled something from it, "Where did you get this?" Laura growled, waving a plastic zip loc bag in front of her sister's nose.  
"Let go of me!" Vanessa began kicking and punching.

"Where did you get this, Vanessa!" Laura got a firm grip in her sisters arm and shook it lightly

"In your room, and if you don't make me dinner now, I'll tell mom," she paused and leaned in towards Laura while she whispered, "that you have pot in your room."

"Get the _hell_ downstairs, I'll be down in a minute." Laura whirled around and swung her door open, upon seeing her room, all was silent apart from her door slowly creaking, only to hit the wall with a light thud.

Papers were strewn about the room as if a tornado went through. All her sketchbooks carelessly thrown to the floor, her books bent, and her box full of change hanging precariously off a high shelf. Laura snorted and pushed the box back against the wall. She thought for a moment and put the box in her closet, hiding in the shadows. After stuffing her zip-locked-bad-habit-bag back into her pocket, she took note that her precious dragon collection had not been touched. Dragons seemed to be the love of her life; she drew them all the time and had many figurines. Her mother would always threaten to trash them if Laura didn't do what she was told. That always made her fear for the safety of her pride and joys. Just as she began picking up her papers, books, and sketchbooks, Laura heard a door slam shut and her sister yell, "Mom! I need to tell you something!"

Her heart slammed against her chest and Laura began barrelling down the stairs, just to see her sister give her mother a hug and say "I love you."  
Laura rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen, "hey mom."  
"Did you find a job?"

"No."  
"Go figure." Her mother grunted and put some beers in the fridge along with some milk and fresh fruit. Laura looked in the cupboard and pulled out a box of Kraft dinner, looking over to her mother she politely asked if she could pass a pot over.

"Get it yourself you lazy twit."

Laura avoided eye contact, she hated to see her mother, would also explain why Laura didn't like looking in the mirror. Laura could see her mother's features scarring her face. Bright green eyes, dirty- brown hair, small but nicely shaped lips. The only difference is Laura looked civilized and kept up with her appearance, all 5' of her, while her mother looked like a 5' 6" tramp with too much make-up and perfume.

Snatching a pot, Laura grabbed the milk and margarine too. Walking back over to the stove Laura filled the pot with water and began the makings of 'crap and cheese.'

"I'm hungry… and hung over." Laura heard her brother in the living room, the crowd cheering wildly for the football game blaring from the TV.

"Shut up, you stupid drunkard!" Vanessa spat.

"What did you say!" _oh dear_, Laura thought as Jake got up from the couch, she could just imagine her 6' tall brother getting up, a scowl on his face, _just stay out of it_

Vanessa ran behind her mom, "Jake back off!" Jake glared at his mother, "I don't know why you stand up for that brat all the time, she's a stuck-up snob, who won't stop at nothing to get her way, and you know what? She's a total kiss ass and someday she'll screw you right over!"

Jakeroared and pointed his finger exaggeratingly towards his little sister, Laura was only glad she had nothing to do with this one.

"Lies, those are all lies! She's my little darling, the only _good_ one out of all of my children."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you had more than us three you whore." Jake snarled and Laura smirked.

"What are you smirking at you little bitch?"

Laura backed off from her charging mother as she went to grab the handle of the pot of hot water, "Mom!" Laura dove out of the way as water splashed all over the counter, some of it hitting her back and soaking right into her sweater, Vanessa took the time to run upstairs.

Jake stepped over his fallen sister to the oven and turned it off. Laura got up and turned around to see her mother and brother glaring at each other.

"I bet you're going to stand up for your other sister too, eh? She's the bitch around here all she has is this snarky attitude!"

"You're blind aren't you? Even when I'm drunk I can see Laura does everything in this god forsaken place, all good you do is abuse her when you get the chance!"  
Laura couldn't take the fighting, her back was burning and her temper was flared to an all high, she needed to get away, she needed a sanctuary.

Running upstairs, there was a flash of lightening just outside and Laura could see water beginning to fall in remnants of light. With a snort of exertion she jumped over the last few steps and went to her room. Grabbing a jacket, she snatched up her lighter and a smallcigarette boxthen headed out, only to be stopped in the hall by her slightly smaller sister.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Get out of my way," Laura growled. When her sister didn't move, Laura shoved her out of the way.  
"I'm telling mom!"

"I don't fucking care no more!" Laura thundered down the old steps, past the wallpaper torn walls and through the old screen door.

Her run was fast, and the forest was her number one destination.

Upon reaching the base of a large hill, which Laura just called a mountain anyway, she was breathing quite heavily, and sobs of anguish came upon her. Years of pain, anger, being alone… She needed someone, and just now her brother shows signs of possibly being someone she could go to but he's scary when he's drunk, its when he's sober he's a cool guy.

He's rarely a cool guy.

Laura dropped to her knees in the mud and cried aloud, "Why was I chosen for such a wretched life? I never thought my existence could be hated so much!" she hung her head low, her jacket was sopping wet, her back probably had minor burns, and she was cold.

Getting up slowly she went under a tree and pulled out her Ziploc bag and her box. Inside the box were hollowed out cigarettes with the filters still attached. She began the delicate process with wet finger tips. Lighting up, she slowly breathed in the putrid smoke, blowing out the horrid smell after holding it in for as long as she could.

She hated her life, and she resorted to drugs. She shook her head and took another drag, this time having a coughing fit.

They can look friendly and harmless, they look fun, and curiosity gets the better of you.

Boom, you're into them, you think you're cool; Laura thought she was cool, in her own little way, but the unfortunate fact was no one appreciated her for who she was.

After finishing off her first, she decided against having more. Packing the stuff away in her pockets, she became quiet, yet tears streamed down in face, mixed with the cold rain.

Laura sniffed and began slowly walking up the hill, it was then lightening flashed again, this time the thunder was louder, closer. She thought she felt the ground rumble a bit, which didn't bother her too much until it kept trembling. Lightening flashed again, this time, a huge shadow blocked all light from hitting her. She was suddenly afraid.

Laura was familiar with fear, but this was different, much different.

The last thing she remembered wasmultiple voices, a yellow vehicle and a giant figure with a giant hand, and the cold mud suddenly around her fainted body.

* * *

Sorry for the drugs and language in this chapter but it won't be so bad in other chapters, don't you worry please R&R, tell me any ideas and if I like your ideas, then perhaps i'll use em' but if I don't, don't take any offense, i'm a picky person oo 


	2. Nightmare

Fyrebyrd02 – Thanks for the comment, I do admit the abuse thing and a rough family life is overly used, however I didn't know how else to start; besides I wanted to experiment. Thanks again!

Tahalli – Well here you go, next chapter! Yay

HotShot14 – Oh hey! Good to see you're still around. You better get back into the TF thing! snort I hope my story can help. Anywho, thanks for the ideas and comment, I like the minicon idea.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Laura blinked several times. She couldn't see, it was pitch dark and the only thing she could hear was the pounding rain outside.

Outside?

Sitting up, Laura's head grazed a low ceiling, "where am I?"

Suddenly a panel just ahead of her lit up, it was a radio? The light glow of the buttons and a small display screen allowed her to see she was sitting in a relatively small car.

She began to panic, whose car? It was then she remembered seeing a car and a giant figure before she fainted.

What? A giant hand? This wasn't making any sense, she peering out the window to see if she could see anyone, but she couldn't. The lightening was long gone and only the remnants of the storm was left behind, which didn't help too much because she couldn't see if she was still on the mountain. Crawling to the front seat, she slipped and fell down onto the floor. Crawling back up to the seat, she took note that mud was all over. Whoever's car this was, wasn't going to be happy. Either way she was getting out of here. Unlocking the doors with a simple flick of a switch, she went to pull the door open but there was a soft click.

The door wouldn't open.

"Oh for goodness sake! It's locked!" She slammed her fist against the door; it was when the car slightly shuddered under the strike she began to get even more confused, "not very sturdy..." she murmered as she began to study the car more closely. Red leather seats, sportish type, and a small back seat area. There didn't seem to be anything special.

"That's it; if I'm stuck here I might as well enjoy myself." Pulling out her bag and box she began the same delicate process as before. Once done she pulled out her lighter and lit her 'special' cigarette up. Inhaling deeply she began coughing and the smoke blew all over.

"Agh! Disgusting! What is that horrid… t-thing you're breathing? It's smells so bad!"

Laura pushed herself up against the seat, only to crawl to the back.

"Who said that?"

The car remained silent for a moment only to reply, hesitantly, "You wouldn't want to know."

She took another drag and crawled closer to the front panel of the car, bobbing her head around the controls, "Is there like a camera in here? And you can see me, and hear me, and I can hear you?"

The car coughed, "you're going to ruin my filters, put that thing out!"

"You can smell through the camera too?" Laura leaned back into the rear seat and slid down to a point where her feet were near the dash.

"You are a strange human; I shouldn't have picked you up."

"I'm strange? You should hear yourself! A camera, filters, and a mechanical sounding voice," she smirked, "what are you? A car robot?"

It fell silent for a few minutes, and Laura suddenly piped up, "Can you open your window... just a crack?"

The car silently allowed the window to be open just a bit. Laura crawled to the front seat once more and flicked the butt outside into the rain. Sitting back down she signed, "What are you going to do with me."

"I don't know yet. I have yet to receive orders."

"Orders?" she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her sweater. Turning the heavy material inside out she began wiping down the seats.

"What are you doing?"

"Well it looks like I'm going to be around for awhile so I don't want to sit in mud." She looked at her pants; they were caked with mud all over the back so she decided to be rid of them too.

"This is awkward." the car seemed to huff

Laura cleaned up the front seats and crawled to the back where most the mud was. Once it was relatively cleaned she reclined and looked out the window.

"So who are you?" Laura looked to the dash board, where she believed the camera still was.

"Erm-"

"Hotshot?" A deeper sounding voice came through the speakers.

"Yes, sir?"

"Has the kid woken up?"

"Kid! I'm a young adult thank you!"

"Yeah, she has. What are your orders?"

"Drive her home."

Laura's heart jumped. Home? This Hotshot guy was driving her home? She couldn't go there. She sat up.

"Alright, here we go."

The car suddenly lurched and it threw Laura back down into the small seat space.

"So where am I taking you?"

"Not home." Laura growled, hanging onto the seat in front of her for dear life, "and how the hell is this car driving!"

"This is a special car. Now tell me, where do you live?"

They went over a bump.

"I'm not letting you take me home!" Laura yelled and the car suddenly stopped.

"Listen, I've got to drive you home that's my orders whether you like it or not, now either you answer my question or…"  
"What? You'll lock me in here for the rest of my days, Hotshot? What kind of name is that anyway? Certainly not a human name I've ever heard before." She quirked a brow and eased her way into the front seat.

"My name doesn't matter. I have to get you back home, and if you tell me, the sooner you get to leave me." The seat belt suddenly crossed her chest and locked in place.

Laura seemed to snort, "Fine, I'll tell you."

Laura looked solemnly towards the old house she called home. The seat belt slowly slid off her and the doors unlocked.

"Get your shoes on and head on out."

Laura snatched her shoes and threw the door open. Hopping out with her pants, shoes and sweater in one arm, she slammed the door shut with the other as hard as she could. She crossed the front of the car and reached the porch safely. Opening the screen door slowly, Laura looked around. Her mother and sister were no where on site and her brother… where was her brother? Looking back, the car was gone. Strange.

Shutting the door she allowed her stuff to drop quietly to the ground and she padded her way quietly towards the kitchen.

Suddenly her brother flicked on the light, "BOO!"

Laura screeched and jumped back while the aroma of beer slapped into her face.

Jake cackled and stumbled to the living room, roughly landing on the couch.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"I am too." Laura snorted and picked up her clothes after turning out the kitchen light.

"T-shirt and underwear eh? You trying out mom's profession as a whore? You'd probably do better than her."

Laura began her way upstairs, there was no sense arguing with her bigger brother. Peeking into her mother's room, she saw that her mom was silently sleeping on the bed. Their pet cat Jingles, which they rarely see, jumped down from the bed and made its way towards her.

"C'mon chubby." Laura quietly patted her leg as she went into her room. The cat began purring and rubbing its face on the door frame. Dropping her clothes in an old laundry basket, Laura threw on her pajamas and checked the time. It was almost twelve thirty and she had school tomorrow!

Crawling into bed she set her alarm and soon drifted off to sleep, the yellow sports car in her mind.

A voice? Laura looked around. Surrounding her was the forest, the rain, the thunder, and of course, the mud. Yet something was not right. Everything seemed to have a light shade of purpleand it kept getting dark and darker.

Suddenly a loud roar tore through the silence. Laura fell back with a cry, with her eyes tightly shut, and her hands over her ears she waited for the sound to stop. When it did, she slowly looked up to the front of a motorcycle.

She backed up. The tire was nearly a foot away from her, which was too close for comfort.

"Laura, you must listen to me."

"What? How do you know my name?" Laura slowly stood up to be level with the bike.

"I know many things m'dear, and so much I could teach you."

"I'm not used to being taught by a motorcycle… this must be some strange school dream." Laura smirked.

"Oh no, this is much more than a dream." It was then, Laura noticed the rider against the darkness, "I want to make you an offer, Laura."

The rider of the motorcycle gracefully stepped off the abnormally large vehicle, and began towards her. Laura backed off, she had a bad feeling.

"What? what's your offer?"

He held out his hand towards her as he picked up his pace a bit, "become my personal assistant, become my pupil and live a divine life. A life you can enjoy instead of hate."

Laura shook her head, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" the motorcycle revved and drove around them, only to fade in darkness. Laura found it harder to breathe as the man came closer, his hand still outstretched. She began to pick up her pace, making the gap between them larger, when suddenly the bike came out of nowhere and stopped behind her. This made her stop in her tracks.

"Do you not want to live the life?"

"What's your name?"

The man was taken back for a second, "Sideways."

"Do you work with Hotshot?"

"No. This has nothing to do with our conversation."

The bike behind her slowly crammed into her back and pushed her towards the dark figure, and no matter how hard she resisted, she couldn't get around the bike.

"Now answer me, Laura. Answer my question."

"No!"

His words became harsher, "you must want to live the divine life, with me, I can bring you that, just say yes."

Ten feet.

"No, I can't." Laura could feel a cold sweat starting up.

Eight feet.

"Why not, dear human?"

"I don't know you, I don't know what I must learn and do as an assistant and a pupil."

Six feet.

"How do I know there isn't a catch?" She kept trying to resist the bike behind her, pull off to the side and get around the nose of it, yet she felt as though her back was bounded to it.

Four feet.

"You're a smart human." His voice became softer as both arms reached out towards her, "there is a catch."

She twisted her face in confusion, why would he tell her?

Two feet

Sideways suddenly took hold of her in his arms, pushing her onto the front end of the bikeand tried to keep her gaze within his, yet she refused to meet those pink eyes. He leaned in close to her ear as she tried to push him off, "you will be eternally bound to _me_, but while you shall be immortal… you could be one of the most powerful beings. No one would take advantage of you; no one would be able to hurt you." He slid his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him.

"All you have to do is say yes, open your soul to me."

Laura opened her mouth but no words came out, she was frightened to death, she felt like she was going to be violated, brutally killed. Tears welled up in her eyes and begin to fall down her cheek, were these in fear? Or were these tears of joy? Laura justimagined, what it would be like to never be hurt again, the live in something too good to be true, and for once, someone would be with her.

No, she bit her lip. Those eyes, were almost… hypnotic, she felt her head begin to slowly bob in a 'yes' manner.

"Say it," he hissed, "Say yes."

Laura was ready, "Ye-"

Suddenly she was cut off by a loud repetitive beep. She broke the link between their eyes and began looking around.

"Laura!" Sideways shook her, and when she looked back to him, she felt suddenly weakened.

"Say the word."

"Y…yes!"

Sideways cackled, "Yes! YES! You have made the right choice!"

"But why me?" she murmered

"You are capable, unlike many other humans… your heart does not bond to your life. Now open your soul to me! We shall make this complete!"

He threw her arms open, exposing her torso and drew back his arm; fingers suddenly became long needle-like shapes. Laura gasped and tried to pull back, the beeping blaring in her ears, but her struggle was no use.

Sideways plunged his needle-like fingers deep into her chest, and she felt as though she were punched by a million knives. A burning sensation sped through her flesh, through her veins. Her eyes suddenly hurt and she closed them, everything in her body was in pain "Hold on my dear… the process is almost complete. Soon your spirit will separate from your physical form, and you can be with me!"

_What?_ Laura's eyes shot open, _this means he's… killing me! I didn't know I had to die first!_

She suddenly heard a faint yelling, a hard sting on the cheek. She started to focus on the beeping, on the yelling, on the faint tingling. The pain began to fade, "What are you doing!" Sideways shoved his fingers into her flesh farther but it wasn't working, "no, stop!"

"I can't die, Sideways, I can't die!"

She grabbed hold of his wrist and began to pull him free of her. Particles of white light came from five holes in her chest but soon filled up with the normal pattern of her pajama top.

Suddenly one more slap and reality came back greeting her with a yelling mother.

"You stop talking in your sleep! And for gods sake, turn off that alarm!"

Laura slowly sat up and shook her head, turning off her alarm. Standing she grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom. Starting up the water, she began removing her pajamas that were drenched in sweat, "gross…" she looked up to herself in the mirror and leaned in closer. The white of her eyes were a light pink, as though they were recovering from being bloodshot and upon her chest, around her heart were five marks.

She got a cold shudder through her body by just remembering the events that had happened overnight. Stepping into the water she began thoroughly washing herself, today was another day, and for now, she'll just have to forget about her traumatic events.

* * *

Wow, creepy eh? and a fast update. It took me a good 5 hours to do this one cause I had to keep re-writing it until I had an idea I liked. Anyway feel free to read and review and tell me what you think. Open to ideas.


	3. School

AnnaMay-Nutt – Thank you for reviewing, read chapter 2 and you'll find out.

Tahalli –LOL, well here is chapter three!

KristalShaga – Don't worry if I didn't have my own ideas, this story wouldn't exist, and I am very interested in your ideas, one I already planned and a few I'm really considering. Of course I can't tell you what my ideas are, or which ones of yours I'll be using however you'll find out what they are very soon. Thanks for your ideas and comments!

* * *

Laura sat in her new classroom; thankfully the teachers didn't bring new students to the front of the room, because she wasn't good in front of a large crowd of people.

With a heavy sigh, she looked out the window as the teacher, Mr.Fleshour droned on about timetables, what supplies they'll have to bring for tomorrow, and the course fees.

"Course fee will only be ten dollars, this pays for the subjects you will be personally dissecting."

There was a small hubbub that began to pick up at the mention of dissection. Even Laura grimaced a bit, oh well, if it's for the world of science and learning, she can't avoid it.

Glancing out at the open school grounds, Laura wished lunchtime would come and she could sit down and relax in the sun. Upon looking away and actually paying attention to her teacher, Laura misseda student coming towards the school with another figure running alongside him

"OK, we're almost there Grindor!" the boy looked over his shoulder at the blue figure, his form reflecting the sharp rays of the sun. In reply, the being spoke a series of beeps and strange whirring sounds.

"I know I'm late! Just transform so I can get you into the school unnoticed." The blue figure suddenly seemed to have just twisted itself into a strange way and took upon another form; a skateboard.

"You might be a little cramped 'till lunch, but no worries," the boy picked up the skateboard, "you'll be able to stretch at lunch with the others."

Laura glanced out the window once more and saw the boy with the skateboard. Who was he talking to? She quirked a brow and pushed the thought aside.

"We'll be starting our class off with Genetics; can anyone tell me what genetics is?"

No hands were up.

"Don't make me pick a random name off the list."

Still no hands took to the air.

"OK then," he paused and began sucking his teeth as he scrolled through the list, "Tanya Sherrings… can you tell me what genetics mean?"

Tanya lifted her head from her desk and pulled her blonde hair off her glasses, "It's the study of heredity; where traits are passed onto one generation to the next."

"Thank you, Tanya." Everyone seemed to roll their eyes,"Now I'm going to hand out your text books. Please go to page 6, 'An Introduction to Biology."

Laura groaned, suddenly she wondered why she even took this class.

The bell screamed through the halls and classrooms. Yes, it was lunchtime. Collecting her things, Laura briskly walked out of math class. Who hands out homework on the first day? Her math teacher does! _The first two morning classes weren't too bad_, Laura thought as she headed out the front doors_, things will probably be more interesting when I get to know people_. Sitting herself onto a bench she pulled out a granola bar and began slowly picking at it, looking at all the students without making herself look like a total idiot. She picked out the jocks, the populars, the nerds, and then the neutrals. She considered herself to be a neutral. She wasn't Goth, she was fairly smart, she knew how to dress without looking like a nerd, or too out of style, and most important of all, she had class. She wasn't the type to steal a boyfriend or backstab a friend. However she wasn't really concerned about that at the moment, she was interesting in _getting_ friends.

Finishing off her lunch, Laura stood and threw what little trash she had, into the garbage.

Having no luck around here she decided it was maybe best to head around the school and see if other people were there.

Making her way around the corner, Laura spotted two guys by themselves; they were playing cards and seemed to be pretty bored. Perfect.

"Billy I'm hungry." A bigger boy whined, while he looked over his cards and a small pile to his left.

"All you think about is food Fred. Maybe if you stopped thinking about that, then you could win a game. Queen of hearts?"

"Go fish… mmmm fish, I like fish sticks." Fred grinned to himself.

"Hello, mind if I join you two?"

Both Billy and Fred looked up to an older girl; suddenly they seemed to have frozen. She looked nervous andbegan to lookaround a bit and lightly kicked the lush green grass.

"Oh, uh, yeah you can hang with us." Fred nodded, "though were only playing go fish."

"No! We're playing Blackjack," Billy stood up quickly, his face a light pink, "My name is Billy, and him down there is Fred." He shot his hand out

"Laura, pleased to meet you." She shook his hand and they both sat.

"Blackjack eh? Doesn't look like it." Laura smirked

"Erm, we _were_ playing blackjack though I decided to go easy on Fred and play Go Fish."

She smiled, "Cool, hey know how to play spoons?"

They both shook their heads and she began to explain, grabbing two sticks she laid them out in front of them. When they began the game, it didn't take long for the winnertobe Fred.

"Nice job!" Laura laughed, suddenly the bell rang and she paused, "I'm new around here, and… I don't have any friends." She looked hopeful, maybe, just maybe these younger guys will let her hang out with them.

"Hold on." Billy grabbed Fred and they turned their backs to her, "This could be a problem." Billy whispered, "she'll want to hang out with us but what about the Autobots? She can't find out."

"I dunno she _is_ cute; I'm sure the Autobots won't mind meeting her." Fred grinned, glancing back to Laura who stood waiting impatiently, "guys we've got like, five minutes…" she felt a little hurt, they had to discuss between themselves wether to be her friend or not? _Thats_ comforting.

"OK," Billy nodded as he turned towards her, "you can hang out with us."

She smiled, and nodded slowly, "Okay. Well I don't know about you guys but I'm heading back in." Laura turned and began her walk back to the front of the school.

"Wait up!" Billy jumped up and ran to her side, leaving Fred with the cards laid out on the grass.

The end of the day, and Laura could admit, today wasn't a bad day at all. Though going back home probably wasn't the first thing on her mind. Laura wanted to explore the forest, go to the top of the hill and see the town from such a high vantage point. If only she had a bike.

Panting and only halfway there, Laura decided to take a rest. The forest was an empty place, or so it seemed. With a sigh she began her travel upwards again, it was when she heard the snap of a stick. She paused and tried to look in the trees, "Hello?" there was no reply but the slight wind. Laura began her journey upwards once more, this time she saw a shadow pass through slowly from the corner of her eye, it's when she looked it stopped and seemed to have blended right into the trees.

"Hotshot?"

She didn't know why she called the name, maybe perhaps he was in the forest that night, but she waited for an answer.

"You know him?"

Laura walked closer to the tree line, the voice seemed to be coming almost from… above?

"Yes, I met him last night. He drove me home."

"Oh in that case," a huge being stepped out from the tree line

"Oh my god!" Laura stumbled back against a tree, "what are you!"

"I thought you knew Hotshot!" The beingexclaimed in surprise, obviously not expecting that type of reaction from Laura.

"He was a guy who could see, hear, and smell me in a camera! and he could drive a car without being there..." she sounded so stupid, and she knew it.

The huge figure got a confused look on his face, "never mind, look there is nothing to fear, I won't hurt you." He kneeled down and there was a quiet hissing sound and the clank of metal against tree.

Laura swallowed hard and tried to stop her shaking. This guy was huge and she wasn't about to trust him, "What are you?" with a quick look over the figure, she knew off the bat he was a giant robot, like c'mon. He had sky blue eyes, which matched many parts of his armour. His face and body was a cool silver and the rest of his body had golden yellow accents.

The robot seemed to be thinking a lot because he kept humming and hawing, "I'm… a… well…" he twiddled his fingers and looked around.

Laura went to say something until she heard her name, "Hey Laura!" she turned her head down the path where she could just see Billy and Fred. She looked back over to the 'bot to see he was gone.

"Uh guys."

"Billy wait! I'm too tired!"

"C'mon Fred," Billy stepped up to Laura and looked around, "hey… what's the matter?"

She glanced over to the bush, "uh… nothing, nothing at all."

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Fred paused, "you're shaking!"

"No, I'm not. I just got a shudder."

"Hm, well hey we've got something to show you!" Fred smiled

Billy elbowed him in the ribs, "not now you idiot, not now!"

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up or whatever." she waved her hand dismissivly, though was curious about what Fred said.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded, "ok, see you later!"

Laura watched them run off and turned back to the trees, "you still there?"

"I know them." A car pulled out of the bushes, and Laura held her place. A car wasn't such an imposing figure like a robot.

"You know Billy and Fred?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward moment of silence until Laura began her way towards the car, "You have a name?"

"Sideswipe."

"Strange," she murmured, "it's a strange name like Hotshot and Sideways…"

"What's that?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "Are their others like you?"

Sideswipe didn't say anything once more until he finally sighed, "If you trust me enough, I can show you something special."

"Since that doesn't sound creepy." She looked under the car, expecting to see Sideswipes face but it looked like a normal car bottom.

"I'm a giant robot, what do you think I could possibly do?"

"Well you're like an alien species to earth, you could do weird probes and experiments."

"Billy and Fred haven't been harmed."

Laura paused as Sideswipe opened the side door, "Come on."

"Fine." She climbed into the driver's seat where it automatically strapped her in. When they turned to go up the hill, she saw a glint of purple.

"What is that?"

Sideswipe stopped, "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, never mind. Probably just my imagination." She resumed looking at nature, "why haven't we started driving yet?"

Suddenly a red jet flew by just above, too close to the ground to be any normal jetand did a sharp turn around the whole mountain, only to disappear out of thin air.

"That was weird."

"That looks like trouble, I can't drop you off here if the Decepticons are possibly in the vicinity," Sideswipe began ascending the path at a rapid speed

"Deceptiwhodicons?"

"Listen you're probably going to see a lot in the next hour or so, but you can't be afraid. You must stay calm and do what the others say, especially Optimus."

"Well where's Billy and Fred? I thought we would have passed them."

"They're probably at the base, took a shortcut through the forest."

"I'm sorry you're confusing me, base? and you mentioned Optimus, who is Optimus?"

"Get used to confusion, and anything else will be explained. Just hold on tight!"

* * *

My apologies that was a boring chapter to read I'm guessing? Well it was a boring chapter to write. Things will begin to pick up next chapter, I'm already typing it up as you read this, yay! So please read and review and don't bother complaining how sucky this chapter is, I'm well aware and thank you all who have reviewed so far. 


	4. The Beginning of What?

Yep, I give you permission to kill me. Ya know, I wasn't gonna update after awhile. I have a bad tendency to just write a few chapters of a story then just… well… let it die. Well anyway depending how well this chapter goes I might continue it. As for everyone's ideas I'm sorry if I don't use them or anything, it's been awhile for me.

* * *

Laura began to worry when her and Sideswipe were driving inside the mountain which was complete with full metal lining and a blaring siren. It was eerie, or so Laura thought, as the fluorescent lights mixed with crimson red, and the walls reflecting odd shadows.

"We're almost there."

"We're almost where?"

"The command centre, that's where."

Laura nodded slowly, surely it just wasn't him? He mentioned Optimus, and Decepticons, it's just what she didn't get is how long were these…robots on Earth for anyway? It's not like she's ever seen them before, then again, this one was disguised as a car.

Suddenly Laura's weight was thrown to one side of the seatbelt as Sideswipe skidded around the corner and into a large room, where two double doors closed behind him.

With a big sigh of relief Laura began to wind up for a string of complaints, until a deep voice cut in.

"Welcome back Sideswipe, it seems you have brought a visitor?"  
"I'm sorry Optimus, sir, but I couldn't leave her outside when the Decepticons are around."

Optimus nodded, he understood perfectly, "The Decepticons are in our base. I don't know how they managed to pin-point our location, but they did."

Sideswipes door opened and Laura stepped out, looking up in awe at Optimus Prime, she couldn't help but feel, not fear but shy around him.

Optimus looked down upon her with his golden optics and had his mouth not been covered, Laura wondered if he would be smiling.

"My name is Optimus Prime, and you're name might be?"

"Laura." She nodded.

"You're probably wondering who and what we are, however we've got a very serious situation on our hands and your questions will have to wait. Sideswipe?"

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to stay here with the children, the others and I will deal with the Decepticons ourselves."

Sideswipe transformed intorobot modeand saluted, "Yes sir!" and with that Optimus took his leave.

"Well that sucks."

The Autobot looked down to Laura, "sorry?"

"Well I mean Optimus and the others go off fighting but you're stuck here watching me and the… what others?"

The base rumbled and a few humans popped their heads out from around a corner.

"Laura?"

She turned to see Billy and Fred, "uh hi guys." She waved slowly. Another rumble shook through the base.

Sideswipe turned from the group when Optimus' face came up on screen, "Sideswipe! Get the kids out of here!"

"Young adult, I'm a young adult." Laura mumbled.

"Right away, sir! Get in kiddies." Sideswipe transformed and his doors opened up.

Laura growled as she climbed into the back seat, the two boys taking the front. Straps flew across their chests and off they were.

After a few harrowing skids around corners and the golden embers from scattered fires caressed Sideswipe, they were basking in the light of day. With Billy and Fred clutching the seats, Laura found herself hanging onto the seatbelt with her eyes shut tight.

"This is not what I was expecting for a day after school!" she cried out.

"All I asked for was a cheeseburger and I got this!" Fred whined.

"You guys hurt my audio receptors!" Sideswipe yelled.

As for Billy, he was too busy screaming for dear life to say anything.

After a few more minutes of screaming they skidded to a halt at the end of the mountain.

Everyone's heads seem to pull back and launch themselves into the seats once more.

"Holy shit, how often do you guys tend to do this?"

"All the time!" Sideswipe answered with a cheery tone.

The other two didn't answer until Fred mumbled from the seat, "I need to pee."

"Not yet, we need to get farther away." Fred groaned and they were on streets, heading away from the mountain. Poking his head from around the seat Billy peered at Laura, "you can open your eyes."

"I know, but I don't _want_ to open them until we're away." She waved her hand dismissively.

"I think we're away now."

Slowly opening her eyes she looked out the windows to see houses slowly going by them and children playing hop scotch on the sidewalks or skipping.

"So," Laura straightened up, "can someone actually tell me what _you_ are," she dug her finger into the seat, "and the Decepticons?"

"Sideswipe, Optimus and any other nice transformer you meet are called Autobots." Fred explained.

"Yeah, and the bad guys are called Decepticons. There are mini transformers call minicons and they came to Earth and now the Autobots and Decepticons are trying to get them." Billy nodded as he eyed an ice cream truck.

"Transformers? What are they?"

"That's us, giant robots that can transform into things."

"Oh," Laura paused, "well are the minicons good or bad?"

"Well it depends who gets to them first."

"Are there any ice cream truck transformers?" Billy grinned.

Sideswipe didn't even answer that one.

"Just drop us off here, Sideswipe."

The car stopped and allowed Billy and Fred to hop out. With a wave they ran off to Fred's house. Slowly, Lauraclimbed into the driver's seat, the doors closed and Sideswipe set off.

"Where am I takin' you missy?"

"A field or something, I don't know."

"How about home?"

"Egh, don't start with that. I'm not ready to go home quite yet."

"Alrighty, a field it is."

There was a long silence between them as Sideswipe drove. Once in awhile he would ask if she was hungry or if she needed to go to the bathroom, since us organics do it a lot. Or so Sideswipe claims. Laura refused any offer, she had no money to eat and she certainly didn't need the bathroom

"Alright, here we are." They began down a dusty path and long grass sprung up on either side of them.

"Where are we?"

"Just a wee field no one seems to be near anymore."

"Oh. Come here often?"

"Sometimes, when I'm by myself."

Hanging a left he drove right into the grass, stopping once they were a little ways off from the path. Hopping out of the vehicle Laura stretched her limbs.

A series of metal scraping metal and other sounds drew Laura's attention to behind her.

"Hullo." Sideswipe in full robot mode sat in the grass, looking down to her.

"I still can't get over how big you guys are." She slowly made her way towards him, "and yet somehow you can become a car. Not really compact for us, but I guess a car is tiny to you guys."

"Yeah well, being a giant robot has its advantages. I kinda wish I was organic like you humans."

"Oh no, no you don't," she came up beside his thigh, "we're so blah. We can stink, we have to excrete bodily wastes and worst of all; you can get hangovers."

"Hangovers?" He set his hand down on the ground beside her, though she never stepped on, "what? Still don't trust me?"

"Well excuse me for not getting used to the fact I'm standing beside a thirty ton transformer."

They stared at each other, as though they were challenging each other to a staring contest.

"Fine," she stepped onto his hand and sat down. Bringing his hand closer to his face he asked again, "so hangovers, what are they?"

"They are a side effect of drinking alcohol."

"Alcohol?"

"Oh you have much to learn my big man. It's a type of drink that makes you drunk, which is getting light headed and sometimes fun. Other times people can get quite rude when they are drunk. Everyone is different."

"What are you? When you're drunk."

"Me? Oh… I tend to get sad."

"Why?" he tilted his head.

Laura sighed, "I don't have much freedom, and a bad family life."

"Oh…" he trailed off. He never knew too much about human relationships, though he suspected if it makes her sad, he shouldn't prod any farther. Not just yet anyway.

"Well at least you aren't a transformer."

"What's wrong with being a transformer? I mean you probably don't need to breathe, you're free to do as you please, and you're daunting-"

"I'm not daunting." He looked hurt.

"Trust me, to a human you are. Mess with the wrong humans they won't care whether you're nice or not. They'll try and kill you."

"That's reassuring."

"Well anyway, I would prefer to be a transformer than a human."

"You're basically forced to fight, either that or doing something that really sucks. There's always constant war between us and the Decepticons. To be a femme would be an oddity as well, might as well put a big target on your head and say "Take me! I'm a femme transformer!"

A confused look twisted her face, "what?"

"Look, there aren't many femme transformers, in fact it's quite rare to see them."

"Oh," she scratched her head and grinned, "guess that would make her an instant hit with the guys eh? Heheh."

"Yes, I guess so," he grinned, "but, I dunno you're older so you may understand better but, the Decepticons, they are the ones you kind of want to stay away from if you're a femme."

Laura thought about it then suddenly, "ooooh! Eh…" her face was more of a disgusted one, "They…?"

"Yes, let's just say they are deprived."

"Well I would still want to be a transformer, just hang with you Autobots." She grinned, "It would be so sweet!"

Sideswiped sighed, "You humans are funny."

She punched his metal hand but found herself rubbing her stinging knuckles.

"Hah!" he flashed a big grin, then looked over, "oh hey, bro is coming."

"Bro?" Laura turned.

"Hey Sideswipe!"

A bright yellow transformer jumped up from the grass, "oh hey, Laura right?"

Laura nodded, "Hotshot, never thought I would be seeing you so soon."

He gave her the thumbs up, "Well hey, good to see you. I see you've become acquainted with Sideswipe."

"Indeed I have, I briefly met…" she paused.

"Optimus?"

"Yes! Optimus! He seems very nice you know, and you guys are nice…" Laura looked down, she wanted to stay with them, she didn't want to go home, and for once, she never even thought of lighting up any of her drugs which she probably would have done had none of this happened. She didn't want to leave them.

"Well Sideswipe, we need you back at base to help clean up, heard you were with the kids so I decided to come visit. 'Course never thought I would find Laura."

"Young adult." She stuck her index finger up to him, "I am a young adult, not a kid."

Hotshot chuckled as Sideswipe grinned.

"Anyway, we've gotta take you home." Hotshot announced and immediately Laura stood,

"No, I'm not ready to go home, well really I don't want to go home." She then thought of her dragon collection, what if her mother trashed it for not showing up.

"Actually," she hung her head low, "I should probably head home."

Hotshot nodded and transformed into vehicle mode, "Hop in, I remember the place."

Sideswipe let her down to the ground and transformed as she hopped into Hotshot.

"Lets go!" she strapped in and they set off towards her house.

Really it took about fifteen minutes to reach her neighbourhood. Hotshot stopped and allowed her to get out, "Will I be able to see you guys, and Optimus again?"

"Sure! Just come by tomorrow after school." Sideswipe happily chirped in though Hotshot wasn't sure, "Listen you know a lot now that you've seen us and stuff, but we can't risk you getting harmed. If you hang out with us you are put at risk. I think its better if you… I don't know the word Laura, but you do understand don't you?"

Laura nodded, "Hey even if I did hang out with you guys, and something bad happened to me, I don't have much to lose." She shrugged and began walked down the street towards her house, "bye Sideswipe, bye Hotshot. I hope to see you again sometime. I'm sure I'll hear stuff from Billy and Fred."

So the goodbyes were said, and they parted their separate ways, though when Laura came home to a quiet house she was relieved. It was even better to find her dragons untouched. Though she couldn't help but feel empty inside, as though by parting the Autobots, she lost something… this was just the beginning. Laura didn't know whether she would see the two Autobots again, and Optimus. Those eyes.

By the time she went to bed, she couldn't stop thinking about the events today. It was when her chest started hurting those horrible visions of Sideways entered her mind.

It was futile to resist, darkness swept over her senses and she was in her slumber.

This was the beginning of what?

* * *

Alright so another boring chapter, lots of flab gabbering though i'm a little interested again so perhaps i'll do another chapter tomorrow. I ahve lots of homework though so i'll try my best for a quick update.


	5. Searching

Before this chapter I had exactly 9000 words, that's cool. Wewt.

* * *

Again she found herself awake in an undying darkness. First she thought she woke up in that dark place Sideways had first met her but no, in fact, she just woke up in her room. Looking over to her alarm clock it read three thirty in the morning.

With a grunt she peeled the sheets off, tip toed out her room, down the hall and down the stairs.

Laura's tongue was as dry as the rest of her mouth, so when she gulped down that first sip of water, she felt relief as it coated her throat with a new layer of moisture.

"Yummy." She said quietly to herself. No one was down stairs, not even her brother, which is quite odd since he's normally on the couch passed out. With a shrug she made her way into the living area and sat down, almost cuddling up with her glass of water.

You know, it was so quite and she was so relaxed she could have fallen asleep and the water could have spilled all over her but that never happened thanks to that damn porch light!

Standing up with squinted eyes Laura made her way to the back door. Wait, the porch light didn't just come on…

"Sideways…" she murmured. Opening the door a little bit she stuck her upper torso out, "what are you doing? Turn off your light!" she whispered.

Satisfied that he got her attention, the light flicked off.

"What do you want?' she looked annoyed and angry, though the slightest glint of fear reflected from her gaze.

"You know what I've come for, Laura." The rider outstretched his hand towards her.

"No, I'm not coming." She began to shut the door after re-entering the house.

"I will haunt you darling; you'll never get away from me."

"Go away!"

"Don't you shut that door, I'm warning you!"

She shut the door tight and locked it. She simply set the glass of water onto the countertop and ran up the stairs as quietly as she could. Laura stepped into her room and someone shut the door for her.

"Sideways, how did you?" she gasped. How the hell did a motorbike and rider get up into her room?

"I tried to warn you…" The bike moved itself in front of the door, not allowing any escape. Throwing her onto the bed, Sideways jumped onto her, straddling her waist and pinning her arms down, "but you just wouldn't listen, would you?"

Laura cried out for help, tried to buck him off but it felt as though he were a ton.

"Now look what you've forced me to do." Holding both her wrists in one hand, the free one began to take form of the long needle-like knives.

"No! NO! I don't want to die!"

"It's too late Laura!" The knives struck her chest once again. It was so sudden it caused Laura to violently rip her wrist free from his grasp in which she proceeded to shove him off.

"This is getting ridiculous!" he stood as she backed herself against the wall, "There is no more time to fool around young lady…"

"Where's my mother? Where's my sister? Why aren't they coming to see me? What did you do?"

"They are fine," he shoved his body up against hers, effectively pinning her to the wall, "just in a deeper sleep than usual. When they wake, they'll have no recollection of having adaughter, a sister…"

She screamed and fought with all her might, though she just wasn't strong enough. Those knives took their place inside her chest, where she began tofeel light headed and from there her whole body began to go limp from weakness.

"Give in to the darkness." He purred in her ear.

Looking down Laurabarely seeadark liquid cover Sideways whole hand, her blood was pouring and it proceeded to stream to the floor.

"Give in to me."

Billy and Fred had three morepeople with them, and as they searched the school and grounds all recess, no where could they find Laura.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to her." Billy twiddled his fingers, the rest of the kids heading home from the school.

"She's been gone for a week right?" A young girl asked as she wiped off her white capris.

"Yeah," they both nodded, "she had just known us for a day but she did ask if she could hang out with us, so you'd figure she would have told us where she went!"

"Hmm, very strange… she knows about the Autobots and Decepticons too?"

"Yea, maybe the Decepticons had something to do with it?"

"Doubt it." The girl turned, "oh hey Rad, Carlos!"

Two boys, still quite a far ways off waved.

"Any luck?"

"None Alexis sorry! We'll keep looking!"

Alexis frowned, "We've been looking for so long, I don't think she's here anymore. Do you know where she lives?"

Billy and Fred shook their heads, "Hey, let just go ask the Autobots if they know anything."

"I don't think they'll know, but hey, we can give it a shot."

Collecting up Rad and Carlos, all five headed towards the mountain.

"Laura's missing?" Sideswipe came into the command centre where all the Autobots gathered.

"Yea, it's been a week now." Rad piped up.

"We want to go to her house to see if she's there, though we don't know where she lives."

"I know." Hotshot nodded, "Sideswipe was with me the second time I dropped her off."

"Take us," cried out Fred, "we want to make sure she's ok."

The two young bots looked to their leader, where they received a nod, "you two go on ahead."

With that the kids climbed into the sports cars and drove off.

Well Laura was gone, sort of. Currently she found herself lounging around in some strange cavern which creeped her out. Tangles of tubes and other odd shaped objects protruded from the walls, going here and there or just going no where. Laura was told to stay in this one room, of course she wanted to try and run away, but the tunnels were dimly lit, and she was afraid. Sideswipe had done quite a fine job of suiting her needs, though this wasn't quite the 'divine' life he promised.

Humming, she attempted to keep herself amused my tossing little pebbles at each other, hoping to hit one though her aim wasn't exactly the best.

"I want to give you something." Laura looked up to see Sideways, in his robot form, approaching her slowly from the shadows. After a week she was still pissed off, I mean, being taken away from your life in quite a painful way and then expected to just sit there, eat and drink when told is not what she had wanted.

"If you're going to give me something, it better be freedom." She snarled.

"No need to be feisty." he came over and transformed into the familiar motorcycle and rider, and as the rider hopped off and came towards Laura, she felt her skin begin to get goose bumps.

"When I brought you here, you were out cold for awhile," he draped his heavy arm around her shoulder, "so I decided to take a look through your mind…"

"What! Way to probe my privacy…" she growled at him whilst trying to shove his arm off.

"I believe you wanted to be a transformer, like me, like the others…" he pulled his arm tighter around her.

Laura stopped struggling and suddenly showed interest, "So?"

"I can make you a transformer, though there is one thing I must do…"

"What?"

"I need to give you energon, lots of it."

"Energon?"

"It's what fuels us, our energy. If it gets in your system the energy levels could cause a reaction and with the help of my own master, you darling, could be a transformer."

Laura's eyes sparkled, could it be true? Could she actually become a transformer?

"What do you think?" He faced her, hands on both shoulders, "would you want to go through with it?"

"Yes!" Laura said it without thinking, without even asking about the process.

"Good."

"I'm sorry, who are you looking for?" Laura's mother leaned on the open doorway.

"Laura your daughter, she hasn't been to school all week."

"I don't have a daughter named Laura. Now if you'll excuse me, I have dinner to make."

Slamming the door in their faces, the kids turned 'round and headed back to Sideswipe and Hotshot.

"That doesn't look promising," sighed Hotshot, "I wonder where she is. I saw her enter that house and everything."

"No I know I saw that too. She wouldn't enter some house just to trick us would she?"

"I don't think it's acceptable when humans walk into stranger's houses uninvited."

"Well, we tried." Carlos rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess the best thing we can do now is to wait."

Everyone reluctantly agreed, perhaps once the weekends passed she'll show up. Or so they hoped.

Her screams tore through the empty passageways, and Sideways merely stepped back and watched in robot mode; he had done his part. The human was tied down by branches off from the chamber walls and was being held there as the energon sent her body into spasms. Cold sweat beaded her forehead only to stream down and drip from her nose. The pain was unbearable, with bloodshot eyes she looked up to the ceiling, hoping it would end.

Several times she felt as though she was going to pass out, she wanted to so bad, but she would merely step on the boundary line of unconsciousness.

A lot happened in the past few hours, and Sideways succeeded in giving her lots of energon, however how he did it, scared her.Her mind kept reminding her of when he touched her, when he caressed her. The whole idea was just disgusting; she had to get out of here.

* * *

Very suggestive, no? Well getting a little more interesting now. Thank you all for your reviews, it's deeply appreciated.  
Perhaps I can write up on what he did with her, though it will not be posted on fanfiction. E-mail me if you want to be sent the document. 


End file.
